In Class Boredom
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto's bored in class and Texts his sleeping boyfriend. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's just like the title says. Skully was bored in class, woke me up to text rp XD! Totally worth it too, it's a really awesome way to wake up.

It's a bit short, but *shrugs* it's a text rp, and maybe once this week is over we can get something we've been working on up ^_^ *crosses fingers*

Anyway. Not much to say. I DO need to head off to work. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Naruto:** I am sooo bored

**Sasuke:** Mm I was dreamin about you

**Naruto:** Hehe, oh really? What was it about?

**Sasuke:**Mmm usual. Though it was getting good

**Naruto:** Why don't you get specific?

**Sasuke:** Specific, hmm… So you wanna know that you had me pinned to the bed, holding my wrists above my head while your lips were attacking my neck…

**Naruto:** Yeahh, that's what I want, keep going

**Sasuke:** Mmm… You slowly descended down and nipped at my nipples, Id push up into your mouth

**Naruto:** Hmm, then what?

**Sasuke:** You tell me, you woke me there…

**Naruto:** Mm, well damn, that sucks. I'll see if I can make it up to you by biting your neck liek you liek so much :heart:

**Sasuke:** Mmnn… Id forget to breathe and press into your lips

**Naruto:** Then Id remind you by grinding our hips together

**Sasuke:** Mmm… your making it hard 4 me to go back to sleep, harder to ignore this hardon…

**Naruto:** Hehe, sleep is for the weak and those on vacation. Why dont you take care of that hardon

**Sasuke:** I need sleep 4 work. And I am, though i wish it was your hand stroking me… mmmgg

**Naruto:** You can sleep later. Nows the time for you stroking yourself and pretending im there, behind you, watching you, breathing down your neck

**Sasuke:** Mnngghh… Youd tease me too, wouldn't you? Brush your fingers over where I want you inside me… haaahhh, Naruto… My fingers are yours. Tell me what theyre doing…

**Naruto:** Not so fast, Id just brush them over your asscheek, waiting til you got that sexy, impatient jerk to your hips before i groped you, spreading you

**Sasuke:** I have that jerk… my hips are meeting my hand as im stroking and kneading myself like you do… nnaahh

**Naruto:** Run a finger along your hole and stroke yourself. God, your making my hips jerk too, rubbing against my hand, wishing it was your ass

**Sasuke:** In class… gnaahha thats hot…I dont know if i can keep teasing myself, i can feel it clenching everytime i brush over… Im coated in precum… I want you inside me

**Naruto:** Not for long, Im about to take a bathroom break. Stick it in, stick in as many fingers as you want

**Sasuke:** Ahhh, fuck… Threee, but its not the same…im starting slow, hard thrusts like you would…Mmmnn…god, i miss your mouth, your hands on me…

**Naruto:** I miss touching you, teasing you, running my mouth along your skin..mm and that neck

**Sasuke:** I want you here…You in the bathroom yet? When you stroke yourself tighten your hand like im clenching down around you… Theres 4 fingers in now, still isnt enough to be u, Naruto… Mnaahh… Im getting closer

**Naruto:** Yeah… god,Sasuke, i!m getting there too…fuck, finish yourself, baby

**Sasuke:** Nnaahh…fuck, Naruto

**Naruto:** Sasuke… you made me make a mess

**Sasuke:** ::smirk:: Mm too bad im not there, id lick you clean… My chest is coated. Good thing I need a shower before work in two hours… I wish youd be here when I got home.

**Naruto:** I wish I could shower with you, itd be better than coming up with an excuse for what this stain is on my jeans… or I should say… YOUR jeans

**Sasuke:** Sexxy :heart: just say someone spilled something on you… or you did. Im sure theyll believe it. ::snort::

**Naruto:** Teme, what are you trying to say?

**Sasuke:** Nothing, dobe. Youre messy. It could be sour cream for whoever asks. I need to get ready for work…

**Naruto:** Whatever, cupcake, go get ready and leave me to be bored

**Sasuke:** Mmm I might just make another mess in the shower…

**Naruto:** Ufffhh, damn tease :heart:

**Sasuke:** Who said I was teasing? You're the only thing that leaves me feeling satisfied :heart:

**Naruto:** You're teasing me because I can't stay in the bathroom to deal with the images in my head

**Sasuke:** Mmm…how about I make it up to you later then? And I'll just get ready for work?

**Naruto:** You better make it amazing, but you get ready and call me when you leave :heart: :heart:

**Sasuke:** ::smirk:: Youll see :heart:Im getting the shower now. I love you :heart:

**Naruto:** I love yooouuu, sexkitten :heart: :heart:


End file.
